


Orange Lily - Hatred and Pride

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Is this even considered a drabble?, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: The Earth Messenger loathed humankind but not really?
Series: Flowertober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Orange Lily - Hatred and Pride

The Earth Messenger loathed mortal humans.

Ironic considering the humans would have lived on earth far longer than in the sky.

He hated it when his twin would bring it up, the Sky messenger prided himself on being the more approachable one to the humans.

The Earth messenger didn't necessarily hate all of humankind. He loves their history and their inventions, their ideas, and whatnot. It was the individual human being did his hate come from.

The Earth Messenger prided himself to love of all of his Mother's creations. A way to show his love for her but that pride could be debatable when the individual human being is involved.

He hated them for taking for granted all the wonderful gifts that his mother would give them.

Then again, he was a little bit prideful in admitting that humans he loathes. 

There are some exceptions. A few exceptions but there are still there.

When his twin would bring up a certain scholar turned teacher, a familiar, a bard, and a knight did the Earth Messenger's temper boil. He hated it when his twin would use the one thing that he prided his twin had. A certain way with words.

He would answers that they were exceptions to them. They weren't entirely human, to begin with, so they were excepted.

His twin would chuckle at this and add on, _"They may not be human but they are very humanlike, am I right? Dear brother?",_

The Earth Messenger didn't answer his twin's question, he was too prideful to say yes and admit defeat to his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> A tsundere if you will


End file.
